Execution Date
by bikrchik
Summary: When dancing on the edge of a knife, one must be careful not to pass the point of no return.


**A/NHey everyone! I'm not really sure on what to say but I do want to thank my wonderful editor and my good friend Sammy. Without either of them I could not have written this. I'm not one to beg for reviews so I can gurantee you won't hear it from me at any point in time. **

**I don't know what else to say.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters but I do own James, well mostly he partially belong to my editor as well. Ummm...I think I own something else but I can't remember what it is.**

Yuna's POV

It was going on 11:30 pm as I left my oversized room. My father and I lived in a huge mansion, which isn't surprising for the mayor of Zanarkand. The mansion had two floors, excluding the basement and attic, thirteen bedrooms and a grand total of forty rooms, which we only use maybe five of. The mansion has nice oak floors in the hallways, terracotta tiles in the kitchen and restrooms, and carpet in the other rooms. I walked down one of the many hallways and saw that my father was still awake. I stopped at his office door and knocked.

"Hey Daddy, I thought you were asleep by now," I commented.

"Nope, I'm still working."

"You always are. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going out with Rikku and a group of friends. I'll be back later, okay?"

"Be careful."

"I will. Don't forget that you have a Press Conference tomorrow."

I continued to walk down the hall when I remembered that I was supposed to call Rikku. I quickly pulled out my pink Razor and dialed her number while walking.

"Hey Rikku, sorry I didn't call earlier but—" Rikku interrupted me.

"_Don't worry about it Yunie. What's up?"_

"Oh...ok. Do you still need a ride?"

"_No, one of the guys is going to pick me up. It's on his way so it'll save time_," my cousin explained.

"Ok, so what's this place called again?"

_"Club Envy."_

"Where is it?"

_"On Jefferson Street, about a mile from the Blitz stadium."_

"Ok," I said.

_"See you there, Yunie!"_

With that taken care of, I flipped the phone shut, walked into the garage, unlocked my metallic silver BMW M5 sedan and climbed in. This was my first time going to Club

Envy and I hoped it was nothing like the places we usually go. I never liked those clubs, but I never protested. I mean who would? You're hanging out with your friends and that's all that matters. I glanced at the time before driving off.

James' POV

I looked at my Rolex, waiting for impatiently for my target. The pulsing music and flashing lights of Club Envy was making my head pound even more. It was 12:15 and everyone was drinking, dancing, and having a good time. Most of the people were dressed in suits and dresses. As for myself, I wore an all black suit and black boots. I always did before a hit. This wasn't a bad club, but I had a headache and hadn't been to sleep for two days, I wanted to end this. My irritated thoughts were cut short when my phone went off.

"What?!" I snapped.

"_Jeez, James. What the hell is wrong with you?"_

"You wanna know what is wrong? Then I'll let you know what's wrong! First, my head is pounding! Second, I haven't slept in two days! The third and biggest problem is you and the fact that your damn information was wrong!"

_"Not possible."_

"It is possible! Ya know why? 'Cause Marco isn't here."

_"Maybe you overlooked him."_

"WHAT!?!?! Overlooked him? You think I _overlooked_ him? I'm not a fucking amateur, Scott."

_"I know, but even—"_

"You _don't_ want to finish that sentence," I hissed into the phone.

_"...I'll look into it. Maybe he was held up somewhere."_

"You'd better hurry, 'cause your time and my patience is running out."

_"Okay, okay..."_

I hung up the phone angrily and slammed it on the table. The guy at the next table stared at me like I was crazy; and who knows, maybe I am. I glanced up and gave him a cold hard stare.

"What the hell are you lookin' at?"

He turned and walked off, shaking his head. I stood there for a second and removed my jacket, as it was getting very warm in the room. I was just about to sit down when a group of nine or ten people came in. I looked hoping to find Marco, but no such luck. I growled to myself.

However, something did catch my eye. I looked again and saw the most beautiful creature the world had to offer. It was as if she were an angel. She seemed perfect in every way possible, and I was drawn to her like bees to flowers.

But instead of talking to her liked I wanted to, I shoved my phone into my pocket and went to the bar.

"Can I get you something?" asked the bartender.

"Yeah, a Mojito, please," I answered.

"I'll be right back."

I looked towards the group and saw the angel. She was laughing and smiling. I honestly wouldn't b able keep my eyes off of her even if I wanted to, which I didn't. She looked up and saw me looking at her, so I quickly looked away.

"Here's your drink, sir."

"Thanks, one more thing. You see that young lady? I want to buy her a drink. Don't worry about the price."

"Yes sir."

I paid for both drinks and headed back to my seat. I had to walk around a group of dancing college students before I could actually sit down. A few steps away from the bar, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to see who it was, and my heart stopped. I was standing face to face with her. I quickly regained my composure.

"Can I help you?"

"Thank you for the drink."

"You're welcome. You didn't have to thank me, ya know."

"What's your name?"

"James Nimlet. What's yours?"

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Nimlet. I'm—" My phone started to ring. Damn.

"I'm sorry. I have to take this," I said regretfully.

She looked at me with a hint of sadness in her eyes. I wanted to shoot myself for bringing sadness to those beautiful eyes. I answered the phones and walked.

"This better be good," I growled.

_"It is, calm down. Damn. I know where Marco is, but..."_

"I don't care about anything else. Just tell me where he is."

_"James, I really think you should know this."_

"THEN SPIT IT OUT, SCOTT!! Or I will make you regret every second of your fucking life."

_"Alright, calm down. He's in his get away house just outside of Zanarkand. If you take the highway and get off on Exit 45 and make a left on Richardson, drive for about a mile and you'll see it."_

"That's all I needed to know. Was that so hard?"

_"No, but—"_

I hung up the phone and drank my Mojito quickly; I stood grabbing my cell phone and shoved it into my pocket. I started to walk off when I remembered I forgot my jacket I turned around grabbing it and putting it on as I hurried towards the exit. I grew closer to the group from earlier and tried to hurry buy but didn't make it, the girl from earlier had noticed me.

"Hey, what's the rush? I never got to introduce myself."

"Look, I'm really sorry, but I can't talk right now. I have very important business matters to attend to."

"I… but…"

There it was again the hurt and sadness in those spectacular eyes. I hated myself so much for what I was doing, I wanted to talk to her so badly but I couldn't I had to go. So I made something up.

"I'm sorry, I really am. My mom just had a heart attack," I lied casually through my teeth. "Emergency."

I walked out the door leaving her standing there, I felt like a jerk for doing it but I had to. I sprinted towards my charcoal grey Aston Martin DB9, once it was insight I unlocked it. I hurried into my car, started it and raced off speeding down the street.

It didn't take me long to get to the highway at the speed I was going and it took even less time getting to Exit 45. I began to slow down when I turned onto Richardson as I searched for any signs of a house. I had been driving for fifteen minutes before I saw lights. I parked my car a little farther up the road and began to scope the area out. It was a very wooded area, which would make it easy for me to stay out of sight and use my sniper rifle.

I opened the trunk of my Aston Martin and looked for my fatigues; they weren't very hard to find. I took one more glance around before taking off my jacket and putting my fatigues on over my suit. After I had dressed I removed part of the trunk revealing a hidden compartment, which contained my rifle.

I smiled without realizing it and pulled it out, I proceeded in putting it together and closed the trunk of my car. Slinging the rifle over my shoulder, I walked quietly through the woods, scoping out the yard and house. He had a lot of security so he must have known about the hit that was put out on him. Right off hand I counted seven outside, all carrying SMG's or AK-47's. If this went wrong, my chances of living would be very slim.

I walked through the woods and stopped in front of the house and pulled my rifle off my shoulder. As I peered through the scope I saw Marco walking back and forth in front of a window going on about something and that made my job even easier. However, I didn't want to be hasty about pulling the trigger, if I missed his security would be all over me with in a matter of seconds and they didn't look like they were very kind. I had to get this done Marco wasn't going to be around that window all night. I kneeled down to steady my aim, I always love this part of my job, I took a couple deep breaths, my heart was racing with excitement, and waited for the perfect moment. Marco stopped in front of the window just long enough for me to fire.

He dropped instantly and one of his bodyguards ran over to him and yelled out the window.

"Code red! Code red! Marco's been shot! Find the person who did it and bring him back alive!"

"Fuck, I didn't even see him!" I heard another one curse.

I stood up and hurried away as quietly as I could, but there were too many of them and I was forced to sprint back to my car.

"Hey! Stop! I found him! Go back and see if you can cut him off in the car!"

As I bolted out of the woods lights flashed in my eyes blinding me, I heard tires shrieking and felt a slight impact. I rolled off the car and landed on the ground. Even though I was in pain, I had to get to my car and get out of here. Otherwise, I would be feeling more than pain.

I pushed myself up off the ground and felt my body protest with a sharp pain in my side and leg. I ran in the direction of my car hearing the voices yelling behind me once I reached my car I threw the rifle in the passenger seat and raced off. The bodyguards still refused to give up.

They followed close behind in two Mercedes S600's and this soon became a very dangerous high-speed car chase. I looked in my rear view mirror and saw that they were gaining on me, and quickly, so I stepped it up a notch. I shifted into sixth gear, hitting speeds of 180 mph or higher. I noticed an entrance to the highway and took it, not realizing that I was entering an off ramp and was heading into on coming traffic.

"Whoa!" I shouted.

I swerved to miss a car that was getting off the highway, almost side-swiping the wall. The bodyguards stayed close behind, dodging traffic. One of the cars sped up and drove right next to me, giving me no room to move. I attempted to speed up some more but he kept up, so I slowed down some not wanting to overheat my engine.

I reached into the glove compartment, pulling out a pistol and I rolled down my window. Aiming at their tire I fired carefully. They lost control of their car and swerved right at me. I slammed on my brakes as they slam into the wall causing them to flip over it and onto the other side of the highway.

I didn't slow down though, knowing that the others would want revenge for what I had done. I weaved in and out of more traffic attempting to evade them but they kept up really well at this point I was getting nervous, we were getting closer to Zanarkand and traffic was getting thicker. I was forced to swerve underneath a semi truck to avoid an on coming car. The bodyguards sped up so that they were even with my car; I pulled out from under the semi and ended up right next to the wall again. They saw this as an opportunity to pin me and hopefully get me to stop.

I saw this going very badly, and I wasn't wrong. I attempted to speed past them but they sped up to keep even with me. I saw incoming headlights and had no time to react, my heart stopped as I slammed into the car, making me flip. My car slammed onto the highway rolling five or six times and finally sliding to a stop about fifty feet from where I started, the Mercedes drove by slowly then sped off, not wanting to get involved with the police. Shortly after they left, my car caught fire and exploded.

**A/N Well that's chapter one for ya. I want to thank my wonderful editor and Sammy for helping me. Stay tuned for the next chapter. **


End file.
